


Omegle

by katychan666



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Dirty Talk, First Meetings, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Praise Kink, Webcam/Video Chat Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-20
Updated: 2019-01-20
Packaged: 2019-10-13 07:35:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,064
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17483915
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/katychan666/pseuds/katychan666
Summary: Magnus was beyond handsome; not only that his body was carved by the gods, but his eyes were so pretty. And he was wearing make up, which made his eyes pop out even more and Alec was drooling again. “Oh, fuck,” was what escaped past Alec’s lips and Magnus chuckled and he sent him a wink. Alec flushed as he wanted to show his face as well. Might be stupid, but it felt kind of unfair for Magnus to be doing all the work, so he lifted the camera and Magnus’ jaw dropped when he saw the hazel-eyed angel staring back at him.Magnus and Alec meet; in a video-chatroom... And have a bit of fun ;)





	Omegle

Alec was bored out of his mind, having absolutely nothing to do. Both of his siblings were currently busy with going out with their significant others, so Alec was left alone in his apartment, bored and desperate. Out of boredom and frustration he decided to visit a site that he never actually thought he would get to;  _ Omegle.  _ Now, Alec wasn't stupid, he knew most of the people using the site were guys trying to find  _ women _ to have a little bit of fun. But, maybe, he'd have some luck on the site as well? Maybe he'd meet a guy to have a bit of fun with him as well? Alec wasn't counting on it, but it also couldn't hurt, now could it?

Alec positioned his video camera down to his chest as he wasn’t comfortable with showing his face on the camera to a complete stranger and then finally pressed the button and kept his fingers crossed. Lately he had been feeling pent up and blowing off a steam with another person through the camera sounded great. It was better than jerking off to porn, wetting his lower lip. However, just as he thought, he didn’t have much luck. Most people he came across were guys, but they just skipped over him when they saw that he was a guy as well. And Alec was rolling his eyes, yawning as he kept the camera rolling, but with so many people skipping over him, he was ready to close his laptop. 

That was until the guy skipped him over and then he was connected with another person and Alec couldn’t muster the will to click away as his eyes were glued on the screen and his throat went dry, licking across his lower lip. He couldn’t see the guy’s face, but he could see his lips and his naked chest and stomach. He could see that he had his hand dropped in front of him and was moving it in lazy strokes, Alec’s throat going dry and he leaned closer as he wanted to see lower. Damn it, why couldn’t he drop the camera a bit lower?! Alec bit his lower lip as he watched how his muscles flexed, his breathing was a bit fast and he could see that the other guy was sweating, his tanned skin damp with it and Alec cursed.

Unlike the previous people, this one had his mic turned on, so Alec could hear his fast breathing, little moans spilling out of his mouth and Alec bit into his lower lip, feeling his own cock waking up. Just this little was enough to get him going and he pressed his legs together as he just watched. The guy didn’t show any signs of skipping him over and Alec prayed that he would stay, positioning himself more comfortable in his chair and he was literally drooling. Alec then cursed, because the guy moaned louder.

“Damn,” said Alec to himself and then heard laughter coming from his earphones. All of the colour drained from Alec’s face as he realised it only then that he didn’t mute his own microphone and he was panicking. This was Alec’s first time on this site, he had never done this and he was feeling awkward and embarrassed. But not uncomfortable and he froze, because he didn’t know what to do. The guy on the screen positioned himself a bit more up and Alec groaned. Just a bit  _ lower _ and he would-

“Do you like what you see?” asked the guy and Alec flinched. Oh, his voice was very sexy as well, making Alec press his legs tighter together and he placed a hand over his mouth as he didn’t know what to do. Alec just kept silent and he could see the guy pouting. “No?” asked the other and then placed his hand on top of his chest, slowly running it down and he  _ moaned _ on purpose. “I can hear you, you know? You just gasped right now,” he said with a chuckle and Alec shuddered.

It was true, he almost  _ moaned.  _ “Y-yes, I like what I s-see very much,” stuttered out Alec and then cursed himself for being this awkward and lame. He heard another chuckle against his eardrums and he shuddered. “I’m sorry, I’ve never been on here and I-” said Alec and then his eyes widened. “I’m sorry, I’m lame, I’ll disconnect and-”

“No, don’t,” said the guy, sounding kind of disappointed. “You could stay for the show, if you want to,” whispered the guy then and Alec was rock hard by then. “It’s okay if you only watch,” he said and Alec moaned. “I  _ love _ being watched, gets me off so much,” he whispered and Alec’s cock stirred up in his pants as he was hard as a rock then and he pressed his hand hard against his cock. “If you want, we can play together too,” he added and placed a finger on top of his sinful lips and gently sucked on his finger. 

“Oh fuck,” stuttered Alec and then finally decided  _ not _ to disconnect, because the guy was just too hot and Alec was drooling at the sight. 

“Suppose that means you’re staying?” asked the other and once Alec said yes, he chuckled. “Awesome,” he purred into the mic and then swallowed thickly. “Can I ask you for your name?” he asked and Alec was silent. Should he tell him his real name? Or a fake one? However, all he wanted was to hear the guy moan out his real name and Alec gasped. “I’m Magnus,” said the guy, because he could tell the other was kind of unsure and Alec moaned. 

“I’m Alec…. Which is short for Alexander,” he said and Magnus chuckled. 

“Mmm, Alexander, such a pretty name,” purred Magnus and Alec cursed. Hearing him moan out his name like that was almost too much for Alec as he kept massaging his hard dick through his jeans, barely holding back just stripping down and rub one out right at the spot. “So,” said Magnus and Alec swallowed again. “You say it’s your first time on here?” asked Magnus and Alec nodded.

“Yeah,” stammered Alec. “I-I was bored and, well… got tired of watching porn, so here I am,” said Alec awkwardly, cheeks red when he realised that he was just rambling and Magnus chuckled again, finding him adorable. 

“I’ll make your first time super special, Alexander,” promised him Magnus and Alec flushed. That… sounded so wrong, but also Alec couldn’t wait for Magnus to continue. “If you don’t feel comfortable, you don’t have to show me anything, just sit back and enjoy,” said Magnus and pulled the camera up, so that he showed his face to Alec and Alec’s eyes widened.

Magnus was beyond handsome; not only that his body was carved by the gods, but his eyes were so pretty. And he was wearing make up, which made his eyes pop out even more and Alec was drooling again. “Oh, fuck,” was what escaped past Alec’s lips and Magnus chuckled and he sent him a wink. Alec flushed as he wanted to show his face as well. Might be stupid, but it felt kind of unfair for Magnus to be doing all the work, so he lifted the camera and Magnus’ jaw dropped when he saw the hazel-eyed angel staring back at him. 

“Damn, you didn’t mention how handsome you were, Alexander,” said Magnus and Alec shyly looked down. 

“I… I’m not,” whispered Alec and Magnus gave him a little chuckle. 

“You’re adorable, it’s my lucky day,” said Magnus and then leaned back in his chair, biting into his lower lip. “Just sit back and enjoy, okay, angel?” asked Magnus and Alec flushed at the nickname as he nodded. “Good boy,” said Magnus and slowly moved the chair further away from the camera, finally…  _ finally _ showing Alexander everything and Alec moaned. Magnus was so hot, so hard only for him. Magnus’ hot and thick cock was resting against his stomach as Magnus was leaning back it the chair and he gave him a little breathless laugh. “Keep your eyes on me, yes?” asked Magnus.

“Fuck yes,” stammered Alec and Magnus grinned. 

Magnus wrapped his fingers around his cock and Alec moaned with Magnus. That was hotter than any of the porn that Alec had seen so far and his eyes were locked on Magnus’ face of all things as he let his eyes close as his hand was moving fast, wrist twisting as he teased his right nipple with his other hand and Alec’s cock felt like it was about to burst. Alec quickly undid the button and the zipper, pulling his jeans and boxers down to his ankles and gripped the base of his cock. Magnus couldn’t see what Alec was doing, but he could see him undoing his pants and he grinned. 

“Are you hard for me baby?” asked Magnus and Alec shuddered.

“You-you have no idea,” stammered Alec, Magnus moaning louder as he started moving his hand faster, then quickly removed it, his body shaking as he was gripping onto the chair, legs apart and he was biting onto his lower lip. “Oh, god, Magnus,” moaned Alec as he was fucking into his fist, keeping his eyes locked on the screen and Magnus smiled as he slowly looked over at him. 

“I want you to come, Alexander, watching me,” said Magnus and Alec’s cock stirred up again. “Only for me, watching me… Mmm, you’re such a good boy, Alexander,” was what Magnus was moaning and Alec just discovered that he had a thing for praise and dirty talk, licking his lips and Magnus grinned when he saw Alec’s face, eyes closed, his head thrown back.  

“Yes, yes, yes,” was moaning Alec and Magnus grinned. 

“You’re really adorable, Alexander,” said Magnus and Alec flushed. “I wish I was there with you. I want you to close your eyes for me, okay?” asked Magnus and Alec just nodded and closed his eyes. “That’s it, good,” purred Magnus. “Now, can you feel me over there? Next to you?” asked Magnus and Alec’s hips were buckling like crazy. “I’m gently breathing against your neck,” said Magnus and Alec could  _ feel _ tingles going up his neck and he nodded. “Pressing little kisses on your neck,” whispered Magnus. “My hand slipping under your shirt,” went on by saying Magnus, taking great joy in watching Alec’s face. That was enough for him; Alexander was  _ so _ responsive. 

“Magnus, oh… fuck, Magnus,” stuttered out Alec as he was holding the base of his cock. He was on  _ edge _ already and Magnus chuckled. 

“My hand moves lower now,” said Magnus and Alec slowly dropped his hand down on his thigh. “Can you feel my hand? On your thigh?” asked Magnus and Alec nodded. “Mmm, I can see how hard you are for me,” said Magnus and Alec shuddered. “You’re so fucking hard for me, aren’t you?” asked Alec.

“Y-yes, Magnus, I’m so… close, I-”

“Fuck, Alexander,” whispered Magnus. “I wanna suck you off,” said Magnus and Alec could just see those lips wrapped around his cock and he was a goner. Holy  _ fuck _ ! “Worship that dick, Alexander,” said Magnus and Alec grabbed onto the chair as he was almost pushed over the edge. “You’re doing so good, Alexander. Fuck, the things you do to me, I can’t hold back,” was moaning out Magnus as he was stroking his cock. It was rare for Magnus to get so  _ lost _ in his fantasy with a complete stranger over the internet. In fact, it was the first for him. 

“M-Magnus, I-I wanna…” whispered Alec, his heart beating fast.

“What do you want, baby?”

“Show you,” said Alec and licked is lower lip. “H-how hard I- if you want, I-” he stammered, voice trailing off and Magnus moaned. Fuck, he wanted to see it. He didn’t ask, because he didn’t want to make Alec feel uncomfortable. 

“Yes, show me how hard you are for me,” ordered Magnus and Alec dropped the camera a bit and moved a bit to the back, Magnus moaning when he saw Alec’s cock in his fist. “God, I want you in me,” blurted out Magnus and Alec bit his lower lip.

“Magnus, I want to,” said Alec and pressed his lips together. He couldn’t even string a coherent sentence, but he could see a dildo on the bed in the background and he was dying to see Magnus fuck himself with it. “I see you have, um… on your bed… I-” stuttered Alec and Magnus turned around and then grinned when he saw what caught Alec’s attention.

“You want me to use it?” asked Magnus and Alec nodded.

“F-fuck yes,” said Alec. 

Magnus picked up his laptop and carried it over to the bed, so that he could be more comfortable and Alec almost had a heart attack when Magnus lied on his back and spread his legs apart. Magnus grinned and then reached for the bottle of lube, aching to feel something inside and he slowly pushed a finger inside. “Oh, Alexander,” moaned Magnus.

“Shit, Magnus,” cursed Alec as he was barely holding back. “I want you… to be inside you… I want,” he said and Magnus rolled his head to the side, Alec realising Magnus had already stuffed three fingers inside. He couldn’t even imagine how good it would feel inside him, he looked so perfectly tight and…

“Soon, baby,” said Magnus, still fingering himself while he was blowing the dildo. When Magnus was finally done with prepping himself, he lubed up the dildo and brought it up against his entrance, Alec’s throat getting dry when Magnus slowly pushed the tip inside. “Alexander, watch it slide inside,” said Magnus. “Keep watching me, yes?” asked Magnus and Alec nodded as he watched the toy slowly disappear inside of Magnus and he swallowed thickly. 

“Magnus,” stammered Alec. 

Magnus grabbed onto the bedsheets when he put the dildo in to the brim and then looked at Alec, his eyes on his hard cock and he was a mess. He could already imagine Alec’s dick splitting him in half and he mewled when he started moving the toy, slowly fucking himself with it. “Alexander, so good, your dick feels so good,” moaned out Magnus.

“Holy fuck, Magnus,” stammered Alec and tightened his fist, thrusting hard into it, imagining he was really fucking Magnus and he bit into his lower lip  _ hard _ as he watched Magnus quicken the pace, his other hand around his cock again as Magnus was stroking himself fast and hard. “Y-you feel good?”

Magnus gave him a breathless laugh. “C-can’t you see you turned me in complete mess?” asked Magnus and then his back arched when he finally hit the spot with the toy. “Fuck me, Alexander, fuck me,” he said, his moans getting high pitched.

“Magnus, Magnus, Magnus,” was moaning Alec as he was  _ so _ close and he was going to come. He couldn’t hold back anymore, it was impossible. 

“It’s so good,” moaned Magnus. “Faster, angel, so… deeper. Oh, God, Alexander… I can’t-”

“S-so close,” stammered Alec and Magnus opened his eyes.

“Yes, yes, yes. Come for me, fill me up, Alexander, please I want it,” moaned Magnus and Alec finally let go, his head back again as he tugged onto his cock a few more times, before he came… hard, spilling his load all over his stomach and Magnus was just hungrily watching him. Fuck, he came so much and Magnus was moaning. “Oh, fuck, such a good boy for me,” stammered Magnus and slammed the toy back inside, the tip pressing right against his prostate and he was  _ gone _ as well, coming hard too. 

“Oh, Magnus, that’s so hot,” was moaning Alec as he was still high on his orgasm. “Damn, that’s it, come for me,” he then added as Magnus yelped his name and finally came, harder than ever, hand moving as he rode out his orgasm, softly moaning as he pulled the toy out and then just laid completely limp against the bed, Alec watching him. He was sticky and covered in sweat, what a sight and Alec licked his lower lip. 

Magnus slowly came back to his senses and he slowly sat up, Alec flushing when he realised what just happened and he looked down. “Oh, this was… wow,” said Magnus and Alec nodded. 

“Yeah,” said Alec and Magnus grinned.

“Suppose your first time on here was a blast, huh?” asked Magnus and grinned when Alec nodded. Now, silence fell between them and Alec felt awkward. “Where are you from? I’d love to meet up with you in person,” offered Magnus and Alec looked down, contemplating. “If not, it’s completely cool. I understand. I just thought we would make a good match and, well-”

“New York,” said Alec and Magnus’ eyes widened.

“For real?” asked Magnus. “I’m from New York as well,” said Magnus and Alec’s jaw dropped. Seriously, what were the chances? That had to be  _ destiny! _ He blinked a few times and then… a smile spread across Alec’s cheeks. “You seem content with that as well, that’s good,” said Magnus and Alec chuckled. “You’re single, yes?”

“Of course,” said Alec. “I’d never cheat on-”

“Good, I’m single as well,” said Magnus. “So, if you’d be free one day, we could meet up… let’s say for a drink?” asked Magnus and Alec nodded. That… would be kind of awkward since they have just gotten off each other over camera, but Magnus seemed like a good guy.

“I’d like that,” said Alec. “You a student?”

“Not anymore, a professional dancer,” said Magnus. “You?”

“I’m, um, an art student,” said Alec and Magnus smiled and gave him a wink.

“Hot and artistic, what a combo,” said Magnus and grinned. “So, I’ll give you my number and feel free to call me, yes?” asked Magnus as he wrote down his number in the chat. Alec quickly saved it and before they were able to disconnect, he already gave Magnus a call, because he needed to make sure the number was real. 

Magnus grinned when he heard his phone ringing. “Yes, Alexander?” asked Magnus and Alec flushed, finally disconnecting the video call.

“So, about the drink… would be around 8 tonight good?” asked Alec and Magnus chuckled.

“Perfect,” said Magnus and Alec smiled up to his ears. 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading  
> Leave a comment if you liked it


End file.
